Wings of Fire Talk Show
by wings of fire 101
Summary: Glory and Tsunami decides to be on a talk show to be away from everything for a while. But they ended up to be the hosts of the show, and Glory is always too angry and Tsunami is too furious. WHAT'S THE WORST THAT CAN HAPPEN?
1. Wings of Fire Talk Show

"Finally something that doesn't bother me!" Cried Tsunami. "Now i don't have to go train some lazy rainwing soldiers!"

"Why would you want to scream at them," asked Glory? "They drive my crazy! You think it's easy to train some lazy Rainwings, they are like, dizzy sloths that sleep all day? GENERAL I want to sleep! GENERAL look at that butterfly! GENERAL,GENERAL,GENERAL! Shutup or somebody will get thrown into a volcano!"

"OK OK geez you don't have to be that loud", said Glory, plus that commercial about walmart is about to be over we are on next!"

"Tsunami and Glory. Your are on in 3, 2, 1,!" Said the camera ...dragon?

"Hello, welcome to the Glory and Tsunami talk show I am your host, and the other host Tsunami." Said Glory

"Hello, welcome to the Tsunami and Glory talk show I am your host, and the other host: Glory." Said Tsunami

They both said at the same time! They turn to look at each other and growled.

"Anywayyyyyyyyysssss lets get started." Said Glory

"Today we are interviewing: Blister, Blaze, Burn and Thorn!" Glory said as the four sandwings walked on stage!

"Wait!" Screamed Tsunami, "how can Blister and Burn be here, I mean that Blister turned into ashes and Burn was killed by a dragonbite viper!"

"I don't know!" Replied Glory, "the afterlife is confusing!"

"So first question" Said Tsunami: "How does it feel like being turned into ashes Blister?" "Well first,"Said Blister, "I would say that sandwing Thorn doesn't deserve the throne, I deserv"..."YOU WOULD BE THE SECOND LAST DRAGON THAT I WOULD CHOOSE FOR QUEEN!" Shouted Sunny from the audience.

"Well you would be first in my "VIOLENTLY MURDERED LIST" Shouted Blister. "STOP roared Thorn," "I am already queen so deal with it!" "I bet I can steal the throne away from BOTH of you!Screamed Burn.

"Umm...friends? Please stop fighting squealed Blaze." STAY OUT OF THIS BLAZE! They all shouted at the same time. Then Blaze couldn't take it anymore and ran backstage!

While Thorn, Blister and Burn were fighting Tsunami and Glory quietly snuck away and asked Sunny. If Blister is the second last dragon you would pick for queen, then who is your last dragon that you'd pick? Ummmm... is it not obvious? Said sunny face palmed.

"Burn of course! SHE IS VIOLENT AND CRUEL AND STUPI..."Sunny shouted, "Stop being so loud or your head will be on a spike wall on the sandwing palace!" Said Glory "AND ON DISPLAY"!

"I am starting to think that this is a bad idea." Said Glory glancing back at the three dragons that are trying to kill each other.

"Yup, replied Glory, it's going to take a lot of time to clean the stage up!" She said looking at the destroyed and blood splattered stage


	2. Chapter 2 : Sunny and Fatespeaker

(Before the show)

WHAT IS THIS! Screamed Glory.

She yelled at the laptop that she stole from a scavenger because it poked one of her claws with one of those toothpick things.

HOW DO YOU USE THIS THING, IT IS SO HARD! THESE TINY KEYS ARE SO HARD TO PRESS, IT IS ALMOST AS HARD AS TELLING DEATHBRINGER TO BE NO SCARED OF SCAVENGERS!

Glory's scales turned completely red after using it for only 3 minutes!

Tsunami laughed so hard that she fell off of her chair.

Umm...you haven't even turned it on yet!

Oh said Glory

I AM DONE WITH THIS...what is this called again she said, her scales turning green with embarrassment.

Umm... a laptop?

Said Tsunami laughing even harder now.

( five minutes later )

OMG OMG ITSSOFUNNY! HAHAHAICAN'TSTOPHELPME! Screamed Tsunami

Ok, today lets just call it the talk show. Suggested Tsunami

(When Tsunami finally stopped)

(When the show started): Hello and welcome the the talk show. They both said at the same time, and with your beautiful host Glory, said Glory changing her scales to a rainbow colour.

Tsunami glared at Glory

Anyways today we are interviewing: Sunny and Fatespeaker. As the pale gold sandwing and the nightwing walked on stage.

So first question Sunny, said Tsunami, how does it feel like that Starflight has a huge crush on you even thought that Fatespeaker is happy to be with him?

I will deal with him later, muttered Fatespeaker.(Luckly no one heard her)

Well, he likes me, but i also likes him... WHAT DID YOU SAY? Shouted Fatespeaker

Calm down Fatespeaker, I was about to say that I also liked him as a brother way! Said Sunny quickly

Oh, replied Fatespeaker, now that feels so much better!

Wow that was so close to a death fight like that last show. Said Tsunami

Well...for Fatespeaker how do you like that fact that Starflight likes Sunny better than you?

I will deal with him later muttered Fatespeaker muttered again.

All three dragon asked Fatespeaker: What did you say?

Umm...just how the night sky looks beautiful!

Fatespeaker? Asked Sunny?

Ya? Fatespeaker replied

It's daytime not night! Said Sunny

Author's note: Please leave a review, I'd like to know what to add and stuff like that.


	3. Tsunami almost killed BLAZE!

"I have to take a day or two off to train some lazy pants!" Muttered Glory unhappily

"Glory, how can somebody boss you around when you are queen? Asked Tsunami"

"Well... we take TURNS being the queen, remember?" Said Glory

"Oh ya"

"Grandeur said that the rainwings are becoming lazy again." Said Glory

"So I have to send a replacement for the show today!" Muttered Glory. "Yesssss, Said Tsunami"

"And you DON'T get to choose the replacement." Replied Glory

"OH COME ON, DANG IT, I don't want to get stuck with some annoying dragon that you choose." Cried Tsunami

"Oh come on, Blaze is not that annoying." Said Glory

BLAZE? BLAZE? Hw..how is Blaze not annoying?

SHE IS THE MOST ANNOYING DRAGON IN THE WORLD. Shouted Tsunami

Fine, Said Glory. If Blaze doesn't talk about Emerald and Diamond for the first 30 seconds that she is here, then you get to pick the next replacement!

"Deal" said Tsunami.

There is no way that Blaze can't talk about Diamonds and Emeralds for 30 seconds! Not even fifteen." Tsunami thought

(Later when the show is about to start)

(When the replacement arrived)

"We are filming in 3 2 1, actio"..."Which one looks better on me? Emerald or Diamond? Said Blaze holding up TWO necklaces, Emerald is rare, but Diamond is so pretty!" Interupted Blaze.

"Now how long has she been here?" Asked Tsunami

"Umm...10 seconds" Said the camera dragon

"BLAZE, PLEASE TRY TO NOT ANNOY ME FOR 1 SECOND!" Shouted Tsunami after she got her answer.

(Blister and Burn were at home watching the show)

Burn and Blister said at the same time: "Annoying dragons is kind of her talent. Go Blaze! Said Blister cheering, I want to see the dragonets die...OF BOREDOM"

(Glory at home watching the show)

"Tsunami might kill me for this!" Muttered Glory

"Let's start already, so first we are intervi...Said Tsunami, but before she could finish her sentence,blaze stuck her face in front of the camera and said: For the dragons at home, this is the jewelry show, so, which one looks better on me, Said Blaze holding up the necklaces in her talon.

(When the show is finally over, after scenes of swearing and combat between Tsunami and Blaze), (Blaze lost epicly by asking about emeralds or diamonds when fighting Tsunami)

"I just hope Blaze survives Tsunami," Muttered Sunny from the audience.

"She's got 0.01 percent chance to survive for the first 10 seconds," Said Starflight to Sunny

"STOPPPPPPPP, did anyone know that we are on Television or what ever that is?"

"And why did she say it was the jewelry show?" Asked Tsunami when she saw Glory

"Ya..about that, she said she won't come unless the show involves jewelry! And I don't have time to find another replacement!" Replied Glory

"Wow", Said Starflight, Blaze is really lucky to survive, because that I calculated she has 0.0000000000000000000000001 percent chance to make it alive!

"I THINK DIAMONDS LOOK THE BEST!" SHOUTED A BADLY INJURED BLAZE ON HER WAY TO THE HEALERS!


	4. Chapter 4

"WoW, I can't believe that I lost the bet to 10 seconds." Said Glory, "now you can choose the next replacement for me!"

"Wait I have to do something" Said Tsunami, "Ha, IN YOU FACE! I WON IT.

"Finally I can choose someone that I LIKE to replace you."Cried Tsunami

"No, you don't."Replied Glory

"Why not?" Asked Glory. "Now stick up for your end of the bargain! Don't be a sore loser!"

Tsunami had enough of Blaze, she was not going to go through another show with a annoying replacement!

"I am sticking up for my end of the bargain, but I mean that you don't have to replace me this time. All you have to do to get lazy rainwings up is step on their tails!"

Said Glory

"WHY DO I NEVER GET MY TURN?" Shouted Tsunami

"You can choose the replacement for me next time when I am away." Said Glory

"But that's like a hundred years!" Whined Tsunami

"Come on you can wait that long!" Said Glory, "Plus dragons can live for two hundred years!

"Umm...Let's see how long is that, let's go ask starflight!" Said Glory

(When they reached Starflight's home)

"315350000000 milliseconds," Replied Starflight

"See," Said Glory, all you have to wait is THREE THOUSAND, ONE HUNDRED, FIFTY THREE, BILLION MILLISECONDS AND FIFTY THOUSAND THOUSAND MILLISECONDS!"

"Wow that was long." Said Glory, "let's go, plus you only have 315349999999 milliseconds to go!"

When Glory turned around, Tsunami had already fainted! Glory had to drag Tsunami all the way to the studios.

"Sorry we are late director," Said Glory. "We..I mean...I had to drag Tsunami all the way here! Because she fainted"

"How did she faint?" Asked the director

"Long Story" Said Glory

When Tsunami finally awoke, she yelled: "Glory we have to get to the studios. We are late!" Shouted Tsunami

"Tsunami," Said Glory, "it's the middle of the night! GO BACK TO SLEEP! Plus you don't have to wake up the whole Rainforest!

"Oh" Said Tsunami

"And we have to cancel the show today because you were sleeping for 24 hours straight!" Said Glory


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, sorry that i haven't done and """""REAL""""" INTERVIEWS LATELY. LOL THAT'S ALL.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry that I haven't been uploading, and mostly school has started and I was just back from a ten day trip to P.E.I.

And I might not upload allot now, will make each chapter longer.

AND I JUST DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE QUOTATION MARKS! SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY


	7. Chapter 6 (Fired)

"YOU DRAGONS ARE FIRED!"...

Glory and Tsunami are in the studios in the middle of the night. "What!" yelled Tsunami, "Are you tell me you're going to fire your main host on the show?" "Who said you're the main host?" Said Glory insultingly! The boss just sat in his flowery chair and sighed, "It's going to be a long day!


End file.
